


Elementary, Mr. Spock

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Obligatory Tumbler Response Series [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BAMF, Fluff and Humor, Gen, McCoy is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is a BAMF, but it serves him well to let other people forget that, like Jim and Spock. </p><p>Or, where I shoehorn Sherlock trivia into Star Trek because of a Tumbler post.<br/><a href="http://zevkia.tumblr.com/post/129556547248/entilzorange"> This Post, in fact. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary, Mr. Spock

Jim Kirk would be the first to admit Bones McCoy was a BAMF, and then happily turn around and explain the acronym to Spock. But Jim and Spock, and most of the Enterprise crew, believed his relative BAMF-ness was in direct proportion to the number of hypos up his sleeves. In response, Jim had desperately tried to get McCoy into sparing sessions, with him or anybody else.

Bones scoffed at him, and mentioned that he had to pass the Starfleet regs to even get assigned to a starship, so he was fine. It wasn’t McCoy’s fault nobody believed him. McCoy also stated, to everybody and especially an eyebrow slanting Spock, that he was a lover, not a fighter. 

“Even with the Captain’s preferred version of diplomacy, it is unlikely your version of loving will ever be needed.” Spock had replied to end the discussion. 

Bones had laughed along with everybody else, but with a smirk nobody else had. He continued to avoid every fight he could, but the odds were against him, even with Jim’s preferred version of diplomacy. Soon enough, the three of them were locked up, with no way to contact the Enterprise, a ship that wouldn’t expect them to check in for twelve hours. This Kangaroo Court, seriously, these aliens looked like kangaroos without pouches, had sentence them to execution in four hours. 

Jim and Spock managed to get the cell open, only for guards to flood down the corridor at them. Dr. McCoy had waded into the fight with them, using his extensive knowledge of xenobiology to apply precise kicks to powerful jumping legs with sensitive knees. Managing to get one of the shocking rods off of a downed guard, Bones used it as something between a club and a sword. 

With the guards defeated, the triumvirate ran. The found the nearest comm and got Scotty to beam them up. In the transporter room, Jim and Spock stared at Bones, curiosity finally having the time to be heeded. Bones smiled at them, and hoisted the shock rod over his shoulder. 

“I’m keeping this for the next time I tell you to come to medical and you try and decline.” Bones proceed to meander his way out the door, a very Southern thing to do. In the opened door he turned around to grin at Jim. “Bartitsu, Jim, a gentleman’s way of fighting.” 

**J <3S <3B<3J**


End file.
